bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mailtime
Mailtime '('Posttime in the UK version)''' '''is a popular song in Blue's Clues, sung in almost every episode at mailtime. Characters Singing *Steve (Seasons 1-4) *Joe (Seasons 5 & 6) Song Writers *Nick Balaban - Music *Michael Rubin - Music *Angela C. Santomero - Lyrics *Jeff Moss - Lyrics Lyrics chorus: Mailtime, mailtime, mailtime, mailtime, MAIL TIME!!!! Steve/Joe: Here's the mail, it never fails It makes me want to wag my tail When it comes I wanna wail, MAIL!!!!!!!!!! Gallery MAIL-16.jpg MAIL 14.jpg MAIL 13.jpg MAIL 15.jpg MAIL!! 39.jpg MAIL 12.jpg MAIL 11.jpg MAIL 10.jpg Correio Season 4 Superfriends.png|Correio Season 4 Superfriends|link=Pistas Da Blue MAIL 21.jpg MAIL 9.jpg|link=Blue MAIL_17.jpg MAIL 8.jpg MAIL 7.jpg MAIL 6.jpg MAIL 5.jpg Correio Season 3 Wrong Shirt.png|Correio Season 3 Wrong Shirt|link=Pistas Da Blue MAIL 4.jpg MAIL 3.jpg MAIL 2.jpg Correio Season 2 Hide And Seek.png|Correio Season 2 Hide And Seek|link=Pistas Da Blue Mailtime3.jpg Joe's Mail!! 1.jpg Mailtime2.jpg MAIL.jpg Mailtime.jpg MAIL!! 18.jpg MAIL!! 25.jpg MAIL!! 20.jpg MAIL!! 37.jpg MAIL!! 36.jpg MAIL!! 32.jpg MAIL!! 15.jpg TEAM MAIL!!!.jpg MAIL!! 12.jpg Correio Season 2 Blue's Birthday.png|Correio Season 2 Blue's Birthday|link=Pistas Da Blue MAIL!! 10.jpg MAIL!! 6.jpg MAIL!! 27.jpg MAIL!! 9.jpg MAIL!! 8.jpg MAIL!! 14.jpg MAIL!! 33.jpg MAIL!! 24.jpg MAIL!! 16.jpg MAIL!! 26.jpg MAIL!! 28.jpg HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAIL!!.jpg MAIL!! 13.jpg MAIL!! 31.jpg MAIL!! 1.jpg Mailtime Season 1 Blue's Wants To Play A Song Game.jpg|Mailtime Season 1 Blue's Wants To Play A Song Game|link=Steve MAIL!! 5.jpg MAIL!! 35.jpg Untitled-10.jpg Untitled-8.jpg Untitled-7.jpg Untitled-5.jpg Untitled-3.jpg Untitled-4.jpg|Mailtime Season 3 What's that Sound Untitled-6.jpg Mailtime Season 3 Thankful.jpg Mailtime Season 3 Blue's Big Mystery.jpg Mailtime Season 3 Blue's Play.jpg|Mailtime Season 3 Blue's Play|link=Steve Untitled-9.jpg Untitled-2.jpg Mailtime Season 3 Words.jpg Tumblr lmmu6tJY6b1qjbc6c.gif MAIL 19.jpg MAIL_20.jpg MAIL 22.jpg Mailtime Season 5 Can You Help.png|Mailtime Season 5 Can You Help|link=Joe Colors Everywhere 037.jpg Mailtime Season 5 Snack Chart.png|Mailtime Season 5 Snack Chart|link=Joe Mailtime Season 5 Big Book Evening Us.jpg I'm So Happy 009.jpg MAIL snowy day.jpg Correio Season 3 Inventions.png|Correio Inventions|link=Pistas De Blue Mailtime Season 4 Joe And Tell.jpg|link=Joe And Tell Mailtime Season 5 Boat Float.jpg mail blue's big car trip.jpg mail meet polka dots.jpg Mailtime Season 6 Blue's Wishes.jpg Mailtime Season 5 Shape Searchers.jpg Mailtime Season 5 Morning Music.png|Mail Morning Music|link=Joe Mailtime Season 5 Blue's Big Band.png|Mailtime Season 5 Blue's Big Band|link=Joe Shigo Correio Geemo Season 3 naturaleza.jpg Kevin Posttime Cheer.png|Post Time Season 2 Blue's Surprise At Two O' Clock|link=Kevin Post Time Season 1 Grow Show.png|Post Time Season 1 Grow Show|link=Kevin Post Time Season 1 What Does Blue Want For Make.png|Post Time Season 1 What Does Blue Want To Make|link=Kevin Post Time Season 4 Mr Salt And Mrs Pepper Day.png|Post Time Season 4 Mr Salt And Mrs. Pepper Day|link=Kevin Post Time Season 4 Adventure.png|Post Time Season 4 Adventure|link=Kevin Mailtime Season 5 Number's Everywhere.png|Mailtime Season 5 Number's Everywhere|link=Joe Mailtime Season 5 Up Down, All Around.jpg|Mailtime Season 5 Up Down, All Around|link=Joe Mailtime Season 5 Berth Beinstein.jpg|Mailtime Season 5 Berth Beinstein|link=Joe Mailtime Season 3 Shy.jpg|Mailtime Season 3 Shy|link=Steve Mailtime Season 3 Blue's Collection.jpg Mailtime Season 2 Blue's Is Frustrasted.jpg Mailtime Season 5 Body Language.png|Mailtime Season 5 Body Language|link=Joe Mailtime Season 5 Blue's First Holiday.png|Mailtime Season 5 Blue's First Holiday|link=Joe Post Time Season 5 Look Carefully.png Post Time Season 6 Love Day.png Post Time Season 5 Boat Float.png Post Time Season 5 Brand New Game.png|Post Time Sesaon 5 brand new game|link=Kevin Mailtime Season 4 Blocks.png|link=Blocks Mailtime Season 6 Playdates.png|Mailtime Season 6 Playdates|link=Mailbox Post Time Season 5 I Did That.png|link=I Did That Post Time Season 5 Contraptions.png|link=Contraptions Mailtime Season 1 Pretend Time.jpg Mailtime Season 1 Grow Show.jpg Mailtime Season 3 Stormy Weather.png|Mailtime Season 3 Stormy Weather|link=Steve Mailtime Season 5 Playing Stores.png|Mailtime Season 5 Playing Stores|link=Joe Post Time Season 1 What Is Blue Afraid Of.png|Post Time Season 1 What Is Blue Afraid Of|link=Kevin Post Time Season 2 Blue's Sad Day.png|Post Time Season 2 Blue's Sad Day|link=Kevin Mailtime Season 5 Surprise Guest.png|Mailtime Season 5 Surprise Guest|link=Joe Mailtime Season 5 Contraptions.png|Mailtime Season 5 Contraptions|link=Joe Mailtime Season 5 Alphabet Train.png|Mailtime Season 5 Alphabet Train|link=Joe Mailtime Season 5 Brand New Game.png|Mailtime Season 5 Brand New Game|link=Joe Mailtime Season 5 Look Carefully.png|Mailtime Season 5 Look Carefully|link=Joe mailtime-season2-steve-gets-the-sniffles.gif|Mailtime Season 2 Steve Gets The Sniffles|link=Mailtime mailtime-season3-animalbehavior.gif|Mailtime Season 3 Animal Behavior|link=Mailtime mailtime-season3-blue's-big-costume-party.gif|Mailtime Season 3 Blue's Big Costume Party|link=Mailtime Mailtime Season 2 Nurture.jpg|Mailtime Season 2 Nurture|link=Mailtime Mailtime Season 2 What Did Blue See.jpg|Mailtime Season 2 What Did Blue See|link=Mailtime Mailtime Season 2 Mechanics.jpg|Mailtime Season 2 Mechanics|link=Mailtime Category:Songs Category:Songs from Blue's ABCs Category:Songs from the grow show Category:Closing Songs Category:UK Songs Category:Mailbox Category:TEAM MAIL!! Category:Mail Category:Mailtime Category:Joe's opera